Disney Movies
by Redrose001
Summary: Summary The Amis have a movie night every month, where one of the rules are that Disney movies are banned. The reason for this is that the Amis tend to have rather strange reactions to Disney films, such as how Bahorel cries during Beauty and the Beast, and why Enjolras adopted two cats after watching the Lion King.


The Amis usually have a movie night once a month. It is the one time that they can all be together without having to think about a rally or anything related to the cause. It was just a chance for everyone to get together and have a good time, even though Enjolras needs to be dragged away from his speech by Combeferre and Courfeyrac is in charge of removing all of Enjolras's electronics away from him.

There are only two rules for movie nights with the Amis. The first rule is that no electronics allowed. This rule only really applied for Enjolras- who would easily work through the whole day, if he had a chance to. The other Amis were just as dedicated to the cause as Enjolras, but they had the ability to think of other things while Enjolras lived, breathed and placed his whole life around it. This rule was created by Combeferre, who was concerned about Enjolras's well being as he was worried that Enjolras would give himself a heart attack at a young age from all the stress that he put on himself. The only time a phone was to be used on a movie night was to order pizza, and after that no phones are to be brought out.

The second rule of movie night was that Disney movies were banned. This rule might sound strange and somewhat unnecessary, but it was for the benefit for the group. As Disney movies tended to expose emotions in the group, and they rarely got a movie finished because of it.

* * *

When the Amis watched UP, the film had ended with Bahorel clutching onto his unicorn pillow pet and whimpering quietly. Jehan had red eyes as he handed out tissues to everyone. Joly was sobbing into Bossuet's shoulder, while Bossuet himself was loudly blowing his nose. Courfeyrac was screaming at the television screen in anguish, while Grantaire was cursing the Disney company to an unpleasant fate, even Combeferre was biting his lip in an attempt not to cry. Feuilly never sat through the whole movie and occupied himself in the kitchen after the first eleven minutes of the film, occasionally Feuilly would come back into the living room with snacks for everyone, but he would go back into the kitchen as soon as possible and would do another job. Combeferre had to admit that the kitchen had never been cleaner, once Feuilly had scrubbed it clean during the rest of the film. Enjolras, on the other hand had sat through the whole film with no emotion, he had even yawned several times and complained about the film.

"How could you be so mean?" Courfeyrac shouted as he tried to give Enjolras a death glare, that had little effect as he was about to burst out into tears.

"That was saddest movie that I have ever seen!" Jehan sobbed as he blew his nose into a tissue and he threw it into the ever increasing pile that was next to him.

Enjolras rolled his eyes at his friend's behaviour and sighed loudly. "I don't know why you are getting so upset all over it, it's just a cartoon."

"Up, is not 'just a cartoon,' Apollo." Grantaire shrieked. "Do you not have a heart? Or is it made out of marble, just like of the rest of you?"

The rest of the night was spent with everyone phoning their grandparents and sobbing about how much they loved them down the phone. The only people who didn't do this was Enjolras – who thought that everyone was being was an idiot for crying over a cartoon and he spent the night working and occasionally rolling his eyes at everyone. And Feuilly- who didn't have any family, so he spent the rest of the night cleaning the bathroom and changing the subject if anyone asked if he was okay. Feuilly ended up getting phone calls from everyone else's grandparents, due to his lack of them. Feuilly ended up heavily sobbing down the phone, once Courfeyrac's granny had told him that she loved him and she was going to make him a Christmas jumper. After that night, Up was banned from movie night, permanently. Combeferre had put the DVD in the back of the junk cupboard, in the hopes that it wouldn't get found again

* * *

The next month's movie to be chosen for movie night was, Bambi. Courfeyrac had picked that film in the hopes that it would be slightly happier than Up. He was wrong.

The film had started off being a lovely tale about a deer, and then as the winter approached, so did the death of Bambi's mother. The film had to be switched off after that bit, as Jehan and Joly were sobbing loudly, so loud that it was difficult to hear the film even though the volume has at its highest volume. Enjolras sighed loudly and complained about his friend's behaviour, until Combeferre shot him a glare that Courfeyrac called the 'Combglare,' and that made Enjolras go silent almost imminently.

Bahorel started to hand out tissues to Jehan and Joly, while Feuilly went into the kitchen and brought out a tub of strawberry ice cream for the two sobbing men. Joly immediately started to shove the ice-cream down his throat while sobbing hysterically. Enjolras awkwardly patted Jehan's head like a dog in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm never eating meat again!" Jehan announced, through a mouthful of pizza, once he had calmed down slightly. Enjolras snorted loudly, as it wouldn't be possible for Jehan to be a vegetarian, as Jehan was one of the biggest meat eaters in the group and the pizza Jehan was eating was a meat feast.

"I don't know why you are getting upset over the film. This happens all the time in nature, it is a fact of life. This is how people get meat." Enjolras complained loudly, once Joly had stopped sobbing into his shoulder.

"You have no soul." Jehan said with the most intimidating glare that he could muster despite looking as if he was going to break down sobbing again. "How can you look at yourself in the mirror?"

"I know what he does," Grantaire said as he ran into the kitchen and put the mop on his head. Grantaire stood on the table and with a pose that screamed arrogance like a peacock with his feathers folded out. He pulled a pained expression and stared out into the distance. "I'm Enjolras, I tell everyone that I don't care for my appearance, but in reality I have a whole drawer just for hair products and moisturisers. Vive La France!"

Enjolras groaned loudly and face palmed while the room had erupted into roars of mirth. Enjolras had to admit that Grantaire could do a rather good impression of him. Grantaire clumsily bowed and nearly fell off the table, once Enjolras started to complain once more.

The rest of the night involved Enjolras getting forced to plan a protest against the fast food companies, by Jehan. Jehan ended up writing a poem dedicated to Bambi's mother. Courfeyrac ended up looking for a chicken costume for Enjolras to wear at the protest, with much encouragement from Joly. Combeferre ended up putting the DVD into the back of the cupboard, which was now branded as 'The Cupboard of forbidden DVDs' by Courfeyrac. Bambi wasn't to be brought out again, along with Up.

* * *

The third film was Lilo and Stitch, this film was definitely a happier film compared to the last two months movies. Almost everyone had left the film in a rather good mood and there were little tears, even Enjolras didn't complain that much during the film.

"That was a nice film." Combeferre said as he put the disk back into the case, he was feeling rather glad about his friend's reaction to the film, as it meant that he didn't have to put another film in the cupboard, and he was running extremely short on non-banned films.

"It had such a nice ending." Courfeyrac said as he started to pick up the bits of popcorn on the floor. He didn't notice that Feuilly was actually crying. No one had noticed it until Feuilly had pounced on the whole group and enveloped them all in a bone crushing hug, it was surprising for everyone as they never thought about Feuilly being that strong, as he was a human beanpole.

"You're all my Ohana. I love all you, so much; I love you all forever and ever and ever…" He spluttered as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You're the best people to be in my ohana. Actually, you are the best people in the world for letting me join your ohana."

"This is very touching, Feuilly," Enjolras coughed as he tried to get himself free from Feuilly's grasp. "But can you let go... as some of us… Really need to… Breath."

"Enjolras, you staying in this hug, until Feuilly decides it's over." Bahorel said as he patted Feuilly's shoulder.

"We are Feuilly's ohana, and if he needs to hug us, he will hug us." Combeferre commented as he shot his best 'Combglare' at Enjolras as he looked over Bussouts shoulder.

Feuilly did eventually let go of his friends and ended up hugging them for over half an hour, and after that he hugged the individual members of his 'Ohana' for the rest of the evening. The Amis agreed to never talk about the 'Ohana Incident' ever again, mostly as they didn't want to embarrass Feuilly. Courfeyrac feels that it brought the group closer together, even though he swears that Feuilly broke some of his ribs when he was getting hugged by him.

* * *

The Amis ended up watching Beauty and the beast next, in a attempt to have a normal movie night. No one was getting emotional until the Ballroom scene. At this particular point in the film, Bahorel starting blubbering out the lyrics to the song. Combeferre was moved to tears, by Bahorel's singing. At the end of the song, Bahorel ended up running into the bathroom, spilling his popcorn in the progress. Enjolras sighed and switched off the film, as Combeferre kept going on about Bahorel's signing. Grantaire in the meantime started to eat Bahorel's popcorn that was now on the floor, despite Joly's panicking about him eating things that had been on the floor for more than five minutes.

So much for a normal night.

* * *

Enjolras despised The Lion King. He thought that the film was stupid, as it encouraged the fact that there was a monarchy, with the lions and all the animals. And when the song, 'I just can't wait to be king came on', the movie got paused while Enjolras moaned about the monarchy for about an hour, much to everyone's horror. But thankfully he stopped complaining after Courfeyrac tipped the bowl of popcorn on his head.

But when it got to Mufasa's death, Enjolras was silent. He grabbed Grantaire's arm and tried to ignore the tears that were in his eyes, when he watched Simba trying to wake his father up.

"He is not going to wake up Simba. Your father is dead!" Enjolras muttered into the cushion that he was holding. Grantaire looked at Combeferre with concern as he tried his best to try and comfort the sobbing leader.

Combeferre sighed and skipped the film forward to Hakuna Matata, in the hopes that it would cheer Enjolras up. Courfeyrac, Bahrol and Feuilly even tried to make Enjolras laugh by trying to do a karaoke version to it. That did cheer Enjolras up a bit.

But Enjolras's laughter soon ended when Joly came back from the bathroom and asked. "Oh, has Mufasa died yet?"

Enjolras ended up bursting into tears again. Courfeyrac tried to sing Hakuna Matata again, but it wasn't working. During the song, Enjolras kept muttering about Mufasa, and how he felt sorry for all of the orphans in the world and especially for Feuilly. Feuilly responded to his, by awkwardly patting Enjolras's shoulder as the DVD was taken out of the machine.

Combeferre sighed as he put the DVD into the cupboard, he would need to find more Disney films that wouldn't cause such violent reactions in his friends.

Later that week Enjolras ended up adopting two cats, despite being allergic to them. He named them Simba and Mufasa, after the only two great kings that ever existed in the world, even though they were fictional. The Amis never watched the Lion King ever again.

* * *

The Fox and the Hound, ended up as a disaster, but not until the very end of the film. Joly and Bossuet ended up crying into each other's shoulders and sobbing about how they would be best friends forever.

"The book is even worse." Combeferre sobbed. "There is no happy ending. No happy ending I tell you!"

Enjolras sighed as he patted his friend's shoulder; he considered banning Combeferre from books, as he had never seen a reaction like this from his friend, who was considered to be the most level-headed out of all of the Amis. But then he started thinking about, how he would react if he couldn't be with his friends, if they were different from him. Todd and Copper couldn't really be friends when they were older, because of the fact that they were different species and because of man's nature to hunt, it could happen to his friends, they could stop being friends when they all grew up. He wasn't really friends with Marius, just because of his political stance, he knew that all of his friendships were going to end up like Todd and Coppers, and one day someone was going to hunt him down and his friends would be on the opposing side of the gun.

"Do you think that this is ever going to happen to us?" Enjolras said softly as he blinked away the tears from his eyes.

"It can't happen," Courfeyrac said, "we said that we should be friends forever didn't we?"

"But what is going to happen when we get older?" Jehan asked. "One day we are going to grow up and we won't have time for each other. We will start making up excuses for why we can't do things forever, and then we just won't care." Jehan blew his nose loudly. "When you get older, your heart starts to die."

"And who is going to care about that?" Grantaire asked, as he picked up his beer bottle, and took a swig.

"I care." Joly muttered. "Your heart dying is a dangerous condition and you can die from it."

The Amis laughed after Joly spoke. Joly did always have the talent of making his friends laugh even in the darkest of situations. It was definitely needed after that film. Courfeyrac had decided that the Disney Company was evil and it should stop making movies as he didn't like crying after most of them.

"Do you think that we would be friends forever?" Courfeyrac asked after a few minutes.

Grantaire didn't even comment and he took another swig from his bottle.

"I don't think that we are going to be friends forever." Feuilly answered, his voice so soft, that it was difficult to hear, the other Amis sent Feuilly a mixture of confused and deathly glares.

"Why not?" Combeferre asked as he sent Feuilly the 'Combeglare.'

"We are more of a family, than just friends." Feuilly replied quickly. "I do feel as if we are a family, but that could just be me."

"We are a family." Grantaire said as he grabbed Jehan and hugged him. The hug soon ended up turning into a group hug, and it ended up with all of the Amis crying again and muttering about 'Ohana's' again.

At three in the morning, Enjolras ended up calling Marius, just to apologise about how he was rude to Marius, just because Marius ended up having a different political stance to him.

Marius and Enjolras promised that they would never mention the three am phone call ever again. It got mentioned the next time Enjolras got drunk, and he started crying over Marius and apologising constantly about the phone call and how horrible he was to him. Courfeyrac being the good friend he was, got the whole thing on camera, and he still makes fun of Enjolras for it.

* * *

The Amis watched The Lady and The Tramp, at the next time they had a movie night. They considered the film to be a success, as no one ended up crying and most of the Amis enjoyed it. The Lady and the Tramp is a film that only Joly dislikes, as the believes that two dogs sharing a plate of pasta is unhygienic, and he gave a lecture about the dangers of sharing food, that lasted two hours. Grantaire then mentioned Bossuet and Musichetta, and how Joly shares them. This ended up turning into a food fight that all of the Amis got involved in. Marius was still removing popcorn from his clothes two weeks later.

* * *

Inviting Marius to movie night was a bad idea, especially since Enjolras had decided that he was going to be watching Cinderella. Enjolras had decided to make an attempt to be nicer to Marius, after watching the Fox and The Hound, and he thought that inviting Marius to a movie night, would be the perfect icebreaker between the two of them, because there was no politics involved in the film.

Enjolras wished that he didn't invite Marius to movie night, as he didn't realise how winey Marius could be when he wanted to be. None of the other Amis were at the movie night and they had decided to go to Joly and Bossuets to watch the Lion King, Enjolras was left alone in a room with Marius who kept whining about this girl who he was in love with, but he didn't know her name and he had only seen her once. The other Amis pulled straws to see which one of them would have to stay with Marius. Unfortunately Enjolras had pulled the shortest straw and he had been given the joy of a love sick Marius. Enjolras felt sorry for Courfeyrac, as he lived with the whiney, sobbing lump that was Marius Pontmercy.

"Do you think that I will ever see her again?" Marius murmured for the fifteenth time in the past twenty minutes.

Enjolras sighed loudly and rolled his eyes before continuing typing up his newest speech. Due to the lack of response from Enjolras, Marius asked his question again, for the sixteenth time. Enjolras felt a new sense of respect for Courfeyrac for not actually murdering Marius, when he was moping about his 'true love.' According to Courfeyrac, Marius had been moping about this girl for about a month now, Enjolras was finding it difficult not to murder Marius after spending ten minutes with him.

"Marius, how many times do I need to tell you?" Enjolras exclaimed. "No one cares about your lonely soul!" Enjolras knew that he sounded harsh, but he couldn't be bothered with Marius's moping about, and he had better things to do than listen to Marius's whining.

"People care about my soul," Marius sniffed, "you are just upset that no one loves you."

Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He was feeling rather surprised that Marius made a comment like that to him, as usually Marius wasn't one to say things like that, and he wouldn't be that rude. Enjolras thought that he deserved to have that said to that, as he wasn't that nice to Marius.

"I'm sorry about being rude to you," Enjolras said with a sigh, as he had a dislike of apologising as he didn't liked to admit that he was wrong. "I'm sure that you will find that girl again, she can't vashish out of thin air."

"I'm sorry about being rude to you as well," Marius said sheepishly, "people do love you. You may be a bit of a grumpy pants most of the time, but people do like you. You're like a teddy bear despite being all grizzly bear. Grantaire is rather fond of you."

Enjolras opened up his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say. His mind had crashed like a virus filled Microsoft product, and Enjolras mind still needed to reboot. Never in his life, he had been told that he was a 'teddy bear,' he had been called a lot worse, but he didn't know how to respond to that. He was having difficulty trying to process the idea that Grantaire was fond of him, he had always though that the cynic had a dislike of him. "Why don't we watch the film?" Enjolras said after a few minutes, when he mind managed to reboot itself, but his mind was running Windows Vista and it was being extremely slow.

Marius nodded and went back to the film, Enjolras sighed in relief and went back to his speech. They watched the film in a comfortable silence; their silence was to be broken only when Marius would make a comment about his mystery girl. He would keep making comments about how his mystery girl was pretty like Cinderella and how he wished that they could go to the ball together. Marius spent the rest of the night going on about his mystery girl and how he found her handkerchief on a park bench, and how he hoped that he could find his mystery girl just how the prince found Cinderella just by making all the girls in the kingdom to try on the glass shoe. Marius was talking about how he was going to put an advert on the internet for the handkerchief, in the hopes that the mystery girl would claim it.

Enjolras spent the night almost in tears, as he thought that Marius's idea was stupid, as who knows what creeps on the internet would want to claim a handkerchief that a young man was advertising on the internet. Enjolras had decided that he hated Disney movies, just because they made Marius and his friends even more annoying than normal, Enjolras wasn't even sure that Marius could be even more annoying than he was already. Enjolras had decided that he wasn't going to spend any more time alone with Marius after that night, mostly as he felt that he was going crazy with Marius's lovesickness with this mystery girl. Maybe Marius would be less annoying when he actually found this mystery girl.

* * *

Enjolras was wrong, Marius was even worse when he found the mystery girl. Enjolras had met Cossette several times, and he did find her pleasant to talk to and she didn't interrupt him when he was speaking at a meeting-she went along with Marius, who had been given a second chance with the opportunities of going to meetings, providing that he didn't annoy Enjolras that much.

The problem that he had with Marius was that, he was part of a sickeningly cute couple with Cossette. They were the couple that would share food together; they would call each other sickening pet names such as 'Fuzzy Jujubear' and 'Snuggle Sausage.' Marius and Cosette had been going out with each other for only a few months, but Enjolras felt as if they had been going out for years. The worst thing about their relationship, is that they worse matching jumpers that Jehan had knitted for them.

Enjolras felt as if he had been in hell, when the Amis watched the Little Mermaid. Marius and Cosset had spent the whole of the film, cuddling with each other and calling each other their stupid pet names. Some of his friends were in relationships with each other, such as Combeferre and Courfeyrac and Joly and Bossuet- and Enjolras was fine with them, mostly as they weren't as teeth rotting as Marius and Cosette.

Enjolras ended up sitting in-between Marius and Cosette, halfway through the film in the attempts that it would stop Marius and Cosset from being disgustingly sweet. In fact he was wrong, and it didn't stop being Marius and Cosset form being nauseatingly sweet, in fact it made them worse, as Marius and Cosette seemed to act as if they were a million miles away from each other, while in reality, they were less than a foot from another.

And when it came to the part of the film when 'Kiss the girl,' came on, Marius and Cosette kissed right over him, as if he wasn't in their way. Marius was basically sitting on his lap, when he kissed Cossette, and Enjolras found the experience extremely uncomfortable, as having a Marius Pontmercy on your lap, was a rather strange thing to have on your lap.

Enjolras was going to complain about it, but Grantaire stood up and basically shoved Marius off his lap and quickly placed a kiss on Enjolras's cheek and sat down next to Enjolras, before the other man could say anything about it.

Enjolras spent the rest of the film being disgustingly sweet with Grantaire. They weren't as bad as Marius and Cosette, but they had the opportunity to be like them, if they wanted to . Enjolras had changed his mind on Disney films, maybe they weren't that bad.


End file.
